utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tokiya Ichinose
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Ichinose Tokiya |tab2=HAYATO |tab3=Game |tab4=Anime |tab5=Manga |tab6=Relationships |tab7=Gallery}} |font-color = white |image = |profile = An always calm theorist. The hard worker with keeping passion in his heart. |kanji name = 一ノ瀬 トキヤ（いちのせ ときや） |romaji name = Ichinose Tokiya |aka = Tokiya (トキヤ) Ichii (イッチー) |age-game = 16 (UN☆PS♪/R), 17 (SS), 18 (D/AS) |age-anime = 16 (Season 1), 18 (Season 2) |birthday = August 6 |height = 179 cm (5' 10") |weight = 59 kg (130 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = A |horoscope = Leo |relatives = Unnamed Parents |class = |specialty = Vocals |track = Idol |roommate = Ittoki Otoya |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |units = ST☆RISH with Otoya with Kotobuki Reiji and Otoya with S Class with Shinomiya Natsuki |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Miyano Mamoru (宮野 真守)}} Tokiya Ichinose (一ノ瀬 トキヤ Ichinose Tokiya) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru). Appearance He has dark-blue hair usually with a lock reaching his nose, and matching eyes (light blue shown in chibi images). He tends to wear his uniform primly and neatly, showing his perfectionist attitude. Personality Tokiya is a very cool person and considered a perfectionist. Hyuga Ryuya comments that his singing doesn't have 'heart', which makes him frustrated as his singing doesn't seem to improve in the least. He seems cold at the beginning of the series, which may be because he felt guilty about what he was hiding. He was slightly upset that his acting wasn't enough to help Hijirikawa overcome his embracing problem in season 2, since he was considered to be better at it than his companions. History His parents are divorced. His father left him and his mother because of Tokiya's ambition to become an idol. He struggled to become an idol. After a short period of time, his agent began to push him to do other things instead of sing, which bruised his pride and took him away from his passion. Plot Game See here: Ichinose Tokiya/Games. Anime See here: Ichinose Tokiya/Anime. Manga See here: Ichinose Tokiya/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu, RUCCA |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 無限のトリニティ |track1info = (with |3=Ren}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 星屑☆Shall we dance? |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 熱情 SERENADE |track1info = (with |3=Ren}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Mori Haruki }} |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = DUETDRAMA-OT.jpg |datereleased = February 23, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ROULETTE |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 七色のコンパス |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = My Little Little Girl |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track2arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |3=Reiji}} & |3=Otoya}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = UNITDRAMA-ROT.jpg |datereleased = December 21, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |track1info = (with |3=Reiji}} and |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Natsuki}} & |3=Tokiya}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-NT.jpg |datereleased = January 09, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Still Still Still |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = CRYSTAL TIME |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke |track2title = Independence |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = JOKER TRAP |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Camus}}, and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} Gallery See here: Ichinose Tokiya/Gallery. Trivia *He has the most solo songs in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series, with eight songs (seven songs as Ichinose Tokiya, one as HAYATO). **He is also the first to sing a song that isn't an original song from the Uta no Prince-sama series (Amazing Grace). ***He is the only character in the series to have a solo song from the previous games featured in the anime, in this case, his Audition Song track, BELIEVE☆MY VOICE. *Tokiya lists his vocals as his best instrument but, according to UtaPri's website, he is good at all instruments *According to Otoya and Tokiya's Charater Drama track 2, Tokiya and his family are originally from Fukuoka, but moved to Tokyo when he started working as Hayato. Category:Ichinose Tokiya Category:Male Category:Idol (active) Category:Shining Entertainment Category:ST☆RISH (member) Category:Stub Category:S Class (student)